CAMARA INFRAGANTI
by Yunuen
Summary: Especial de Halloween 31/Oct/2013 (Los personajes fueron tomados prestados de 2k3)


-:-

Al igual que el crepúsculo que existe entre la luz y la sombra,

hay en la mente una zona desconocida.

Podría llamarse La Dimensión de la Imaginación,

una dimensión donde nacen sucesos y cosas extraordinarias,

como lo que ahora vas a leer.

¿Qué no es posible?

Todo es posible en el reinado de la mente.

Todo es posible en la:

Dimensión Desconocida.

-69-

**CÁMARA INFRAGANTI**

Un pequeño Donatelo, como de 9 años de edad, estaba muy apurado en colocar videocámaras en cada uno de los cuartos de sus hermanos y también en el suyo.

Hace una semana que Splinter y sus niños habían visto, en la vieja videocasetera, una película llamada Toy Story, que al finalizar, se desató una polémica discusión entre Rafael, Miguel Ángel y Donatelo sobre la posibilidad de que los juguetes en realidad tuviesen vida.

Fue una discusión desbalanceada porque eran dos contra uno: Rafael y Miguel Ángel sí creían que los juguetes tenían vida y Donatelo no. Leonardo prefirió mantenerse al margen.

La discusión terminó en una apuesta: si comprobaban que los juguetes tenían vida propia, Donatelo tendría que encargarse de los deberes de Rafael y Miguel Ángel durante un mes, y si comprobaban lo contrario, Rafael y Miguel Ángel serían los que se encargarían de los deberes de Donatelo.

Para obtener irrefutables pruebas, Donatelo tuvo la idea de grabar, con ayuda de videocámaras, los lugares donde guardaban sus juguetes; pero primero tuvo que armar cuatro videocámaras (teniendo que ir al basurero a buscar las piezas que necesitaba), y ya que estaban armadas, procedió a instalarlas en lugares estratégicos para que grabaran durante todo el día lo que hacían los juguetes, claro, si es que en verdad tenía vida propia.

Además de las cámaras, Donatelo instaló en su cuarto una videocasetera y un monitor para que pudiera reproducir y ver lo que se grabara en las cintas VHS.

Durante dos semanas, el pequeño Donatelo revisaba todos los días, por la tarde, lo que las cámaras habían grabado durante el día anterior, y Miguel Ángel siempre estaba con él buscando el más mínimo pestañeo de su muñeco de acción del Centinela de Plata, la más pequeña rodada de los carritos y las motos de Rafael, el más insignificante movimiento de los muñecos y los bloques de Lego de Donatelo, o un ligero bostezo del osito de peluche de Leonardo, y… nada.

Los muñecos no hicieron el más mínimo movimiento en esas dos largas y tediosas dos semanas.

- ¿Ves Mikey? Espero que con estas pruebas contundentes te convenzas de que los juguetes no tienen vida propia. –

Miguel Ángel continuaba mirando el monitor fijamente.

En ese momento entraron Rafael y Leonardo.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Rafael.

- Los juguetes no se han movido en absoluto. – respondió Donatelo.

- Creo que el experimento puede darse por concluido. – dijo Leonardo, atento a la reacción de su hermano más pequeño.

Miguel Ángel se apartó del monitor; su expresión era muy seria.

- No te vas a poner a llorar, ¿o sí, Mikey? – dijo Rafael, por lo que se ganó un codazo de Leonardo - ¿Qué? –

Entonces, Miguel Ángel sonrió.

- Sólo se mueven en la noche. – dijo con esperanza.

- ¿Cómo que nada más se mueven en la noche? – Rafael preguntó.

- ¡Aja! No se movieron en el día porque sólo se mueven en la noche. Como no salimos en todo el día, ellos no pueden mostrarse, pero en la noche, cuando estamos durmiendo, es cuando aprovechan. -

- Pero que tonterías dices. –

- No creo que sean tonterías. – dijo Donatelo – Es muy razonable tu argumento, Mikey. –

- ¿Verdad que sí? -

- ¿Y cómo le vas a hacer, Cerebrito – preguntó Rafael – si en las noches apagamos las luces? Aunque las cámaras se queden grabando toda la noche no se va a ver nada. –

- Existen cámaras con visión nocturna. Puedo armar una o dos, pero me llevará tiempo. –

- ¡Qué bien! – dijo Miguel Ángel con mucho entusiasmo.

- ¿No creen – dijo Leonardo – que deberíamos dejar esto por la paz? –

- No veo el motivo por el cual debamos interrumpir esta indagación tan primordial. – dijo Donatelo con esa terquedad de investigador que le caracterizaba ya desde pequeño.

- Sí Leo, - dijo Miguel Ángel, apoyando a su hermano el más listo aunque algunas palabras no las entendió del todo – eeehh… lo que dijo Doni. –

- ¿Tienes miedo, Leo, que los muñequitos sí tengan vida? – dijo Rafael con una mueca burlona.

- Piensen: Si ellos no quieren mostrarse, debe ser por una buena razón. –

- Y ese es el justo motivo para continuar la investigación: para descubrir esa buena razón. – dijo Donatelo.

- Si los vamos a grabar un poquito nada más. – dijo Miguel Ángel.

- Pero… -

- Exageras, Leo. No va a pasar nada. – Rafael también insistió.

Leonardo tuvo que reconocer el buen equipo que hacían sus hermanos cuando decidían unir fuerzas para conseguir lo que querían hacer en vez de hacer caso a las indicaciones de su Maestro (indicaciones que se encargaba de recordarles constantemente); aunque, en las contadas ocasiones que necesitaban de su aprobación de hermano mayor, como en ésta, se sentía halagado.

- De acuerdo. –

- Voy a necesitar equipo especial – Donatelo comenzó a organizar a todos – y no podré hallarlo yo solo en el basurero… –

Entre los cuatro pudieron reunir el material que Donatelo necesitaba para armar las cámaras con visión nocturna, incluso reunieron todo lo necesario para crear cuatro cámaras de este tipo, ya que a los humanos les daba por tirar cosas que apenas si habían usado.

Donatelo demoró en armar las cámaras especiales (lamentablemente era el único que podía hacerlo), pero lo consiguió.

Transcurrió una semana de armado de cámaras, otra de grabaciones y revisiones de cintas y… tampoco hubo actividad nocturna de los muñecos.

Esa tarde, aunque era la última tarde en la que Donatelo iba a revisar las grabaciones, ya podía dar un veredicto contundente: los juguetes no tenían vida propia.

Más que por haber ganado la apuesta, se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo al haber comprobado que no existían los "juguetes con vida"; pero no fue de inmediato a darles la noticia a sus hermanos, sino que se puso a analizar un detalle que llamó su atención, en parte para distraerse de la pesada actividad de mirar grabaciones que no contuvieron nada fuera de lo normal, salvo las que estaba por ver.

Donatelo puso el videocasete que grabó las actividades nocturnas de hace dos noches.

En éste vio cómo Miguel Ángel estaba teniendo un mal sueño; lo supuso porque se movía de vez en cuando en su cama y escuchó uno que otro débil quejido, pero esto duró poco porque se despertó, se levantó y salió de su cuarto.

Ahí tuvo que parar la grabación porque la habitación quedó vacía, y tuvo que colocar otra de esa misma noche.

En esta otra cinta continuaba lo que Miguel Ángel hizo al salir de su habitación en la madrugada: se escabulló a la habitación del hermano mayor y se metió a su cama. Pocos minutos después, Leonardo despertó y arrulló a su hermanito entre sus brazos.

No fue difícil para Donatelo sacar una conclusión sobre la actividad nocturna de su pequeño hermano.

No hacía mucho tiempo que cada uno había obtenido su propia habitación (se estaba convirtiendo en un caos el hecho de que cuatro tortuguitas, que estaban creciendo muy rápidamente, convivieran en la misma habitación, por lo que Splinter tuvo que acondicionar otros cuartos, uno para cada quien), pero al parecer, Miguel Ángel era el único que todavía no se acostumbraba a dormir solo porque, justamente la primer noche que durmieron separados y solos, empezó a tener pesadillas, lo que no ocurría cuando dormían juntos, o al menos no tan frecuentemente.

Fue un detalle que Donatelo ya había notado y le restó importancia porque Miguel Ángel tenía que acostumbrarse a dormir solo, pero lo que no sabía, era el remedio que el propio Miguel Ángel había recurrido para no tener más pesadillas: dormir con su hermano mayor.

Quitó esa cinta, volviendo a restarle importancia sobre lo que había descubierto.

Leonardo tendría sus razones para permitirle a Miguel Ángel que durmiera con él en vez de hacerle ver que tenía que acostumbrarse a dormir en su propia habitación, en su propia cama, y solo.

Volvió a su tarea principal: revisar la grabación de la última noche; pero en verdad no quería hacerlo.

Una parte de Donatelo sentía decepción al igual que sus hermanos, quienes, a diferencia de los primeros días, ya no lo acompañaban a revisar las cintas; pero él, como buen investigador que era, no debía dejar la indagación a medias.

Puso la cinta que grabó la habitación de Rafael, y para que fuese más rápida la revisión, pulsó el botón de avance rápido. En pocos minutos vio lo que le hubiese tomado horas.

No descubrió nada, lo cual no le sorprendió.

Después, ya con los ojos bastante irritados y comenzando a sentirse cansado, puso la cinta que grabó la habitación de Miguel Ángel, y también pulsó el avance rápido.

Por algunos minutos no hubo gran actividad, Miguel Ángel permaneció recostado en su cama; pero, de repente, una enorme sombra entró a la habitación…

O eso creyó ver.

Tan rápido como pudo, pulsó PAUSE.

Donatelo observaba la pantalla congelada, sin poder creerlo lo que veía.

En la pantalla había un ojo enorme y brillante.

Donatelo pronto rebobinó la cinta, y en la pantalla, el ojo retrocedió hasta volverse una sombra, y la sombra retrocedió hasta quedar en el umbral de la puerta; luego, Donatelo pulsó el botón del control remoto que permitía ver la reproducción cuadro a cuadro, y acercó su rostro al monitor.

Más por miedo que fascinación, el pequeño Donatelo no puedo apartarse de la pantalla.

La cámara en el cuarto de Miguel Ángel fue colocada sobre una pequeña mesa que estaba a un lado de la cama, y frente a la cama, sobre un buro no muy alto, había una caja de cartón en la que estaban guardados los muñecos de acción.

Colocada en ese ángulo, la cámara grabaría cualquier cosa que se moviera, cualquier cosa, desde un pequeño juguete que se saliera de la caja, hasta un inmenso monstruo que se metiera a la habitación.

En la grabación, Miguel Ángel dormía tranquilamente, y de repente, apareció en la puerta, cuadro a cuadro, paso a paso, gruñido tras gruñido, un horrendo y enorme monstruo.

Cuadro a cuadro, Donatelo pudo ver cada detalle del monstruo: tenía el aspecto de una iguana, aunque la cara no era la de una iguana, ni siquiera se parecía a la de ningún animalito que conocía, pero en la cabeza ostentaba unos largos y retorcidos cuernos; de los dedos de cada una de sus patas, se extendían gruesas, curvas, y filosas garras; y de la boca sobresalían largos y puntiagudos colmillos.

El monstruo se deslizó silenciosamente, como una serpiente al acecho, directo hacia la cama en la que descansaba plácidamente el pequeño Miguel Ángel.

Cuando el monstruo se acercó más, la cámara captó sus inmensos ojos… eran mucho más aterradores de cerca.

El monstruo volteó la cabeza, y la cámara entonces captó un solo ojo; continuó moviéndose hasta que la lente de la cámara sólo captó una parte de su inmenso cuerpo.

¡Era enorme!

No cabía del todo en el pequeño cuarto, incluso la cola quedó fuera.

La horrenda creatura se abalanzó sobre Miguel Ángel, como si fuera a devorarlo, pero no se lo comió, evidentemente, pero Donatelo ya no pudo ver qué es lo que el monstruo hacía porque su cuerpo abarcaba toda la lente de la cámara, pero pudo oír con claridad que su hermanito comenzó a llorar.

Suplicó por que Miguel Ángel despertara y saliera corriendo, como ya había visto que hacía en otra grabación, pero el llanto continúo.

Miguel Ángel no despertaba.

Se atrevió a mirar la hora de la grabación: eran las 02:31 am.

En esa noche que ya había pasado y que estaba viendo, gracias a la tecnología que habían creado los humanos, escuchó cómo Miguel Ángel lloraba angustiosamente porque estaba padeciendo un horrible tormento.

- E… ese m… ese monstruo… es lo que… le causa las pesadillas a… M… Mikey… -

Donatelo temblaba de pies a cabeza al oír los terribles quejidos de Miguel Ángel, quejidos que no se podían comparar a los pequeños murmullos que escuchó en la otra grabación de hacía dos noches atrás.

Había descubierto la verdadera causa de las pesadillas de pequeño Miguel Ángel, pero su mente analítica le obligaba a rechazar las pruebas que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos.

- No puede ser... No puede ser real... Es imposible que sea real. –

Su mente negaba lo que veía, pero no dejaba de temblar.

Controlando sus temblorosas manos lo mejor que pudo, detuvo la cinta y colocó otra, la que contenía lo grabado de esa misma noche pero en el cuarto de Rafael.

Nada.

Corroboró que no hubo ningún monstruo en el cuarto de Rafael en toda la noche pasada. Esto lo tranquilizo bastante.

Ya más relajado, puso otra cinta, la de la habitación de Leonardo. Dejó que la cinta avanzara rápidamente, y no surgió ningún monstruo.

La pequeña tortuga de la pañoleta color morado suspiró de alivio.

Estaba cansado y quizás sus ojos vieron algo inexistente.

Se levantó del banquito en el que estaba sentado para quitar la cinta, pero justo cuando iba a detener la grabación, en la habitación de Leonardo… apareció el monstruo.

Donatelo retrocedió invadido por el miedo, pero tropezó y cayó de sentón, e inmóvil en el suelo, sin siquiera sentirse capaz de pedir ayuda, fue nuevamente testigo del arribo del monstruo al cuarto de otro de sus hermanos, ahora del mayor.

La cinta corría a su velocidad normal, pero lo ocurrido sucedió en pocos minutos.

Eran las 2:29 am, minutos antes de que su hermano Miguel Ángel sufriera pesadillas pero no causadas por una cena pesada.

A pesar de su colosal tamaño, el monstruo se deslizó dentro de la habitación de Leonardo tan silenciosa como una serpiente al acecho, y como la cámara estaba por encima de la cama, en la grabación Donatelo pudo ver lo que el monstruo hacia: se colocó justo por encima de Leonardo, acercó su grotesco hocico al rostro de él, abrió las enormes fauces repletas de agudos colmillos, y…

Donatelo ya no supo qué era lo que hacía el monstruo para provocar pesadillas, porque en ese justo momento, de entre las frazadas, algo pequeño saltó a la cara del monstruo, y un destello le golpeó el hocico e inmediatamente retrocedió aullando de dolor.

En cuanto la bestia bajó de la cama, lo que había protegido al pequeño Leonardo, saltó al piso.

La cámara captó de qué o quién se trataba, y cómo encaraba valientemente al enorme monstruo.

Lo siguiente que vio Donatelo fue aún más extraño: frente a frente, se hallaban la enorme bestia y un pequeño oso.

Donatelo ya no temblara; quizás fue porque lo que había descubierto resultó ser mucho más extraño de lo que había previsto que descubriría con su investigación.

Se sorprendió aún más al ver cómo el pequeño oso hacia retroceder a la horrenda creatura con tan sólo apuntarle con una diminuta pero brillante espada.

Con el mismo sigilo que entró, el monstruo fue retrocediendo para salir del pequeño cuarto, hasta que en la puerta sólo quedó asomando la grotesca cabeza.

- **Maldito Baku.** –

Donatelo escuchó tenebrosas palabras que brotaban desde un profundo abismo.

El abismo era el hocico de la bestia.

– **Protege a tu niño cuanto quieras, Baku, pero no puedes protegerlos a todos**. –

Rápidamente el monstruo abandonó la habitación, el brillante destello desapareció, y el pequeño oso regresó en un salto a meterse de nuevo entre las frazadas de la cama.

Donatelo echó un vistazo rápido al reloj de la pantalla.

Marcaba 02:31 am.

La habitación de Leonardo volvía a estar en paz, pero Donatelo sabía que no era así en la habitación contigua: la habitación de Miguel Ángel.

- _No… no… no… Imposible, es imposible... _– susurraba Donatelo; se negaba a sí mismo lo que había visto y oído.

Fue el frío del suelo lo que le obligó a reaccionar.

Se levantó y rebobinó la cinta para volver a ver la grabación y asegurarse que lo que había visto era tan real como el atroz miedo que sentía en ese momento, sólo que… en lo más profundo de su pequeña alma, sabía que había descubierto al causante de las horrendas pesadillas que sufría su hermano Miguel Ángel y también su hermano Rafael, y las suyas propias, y también la razón por la que Leonardo jamás se había despertado a media noche llorando desconsoladamente.

Presionó PLAY… y ahí estaba.

La horrenda creatura miraba fijamente la cámara como si supiera que cada movimiento suyo estaba siendo grabado.

Donatelo no recordaba haber visto eso en la primera ocasión.

La creatura se acercó más a la cámara hasta que el hocico lleno de filosos dientes chocó con la lente, y resopló sobre ésta, empañándola brevemente.

Donatelo siguió mirando el monitor preguntándose si acaso estaba demasiado cansado como para no haber visto eso tampoco, y estiró una mano para adelantar la cinta, pero en ese momento..

¡El monstruo saltó del monitor como si fuese una ventana, y cayó encima del niño!

El terror que invadió al niño fue tan inmenso, que su corazón se detuvo un segundo, pero fue suficiente para que no jalara aire, y sin aire en sus pulmones, no pudo gritar para pedir ayuda.

Ese segundo fue suficiente para que la creatura abriera su enorme hocico y se tragara la cabeza del pequeño Donatelo…

- ¡AH! –

Donatelo abre los ojos de golpe.

De lo que primero se da cuenta es que está en tendido en medio de la oscuridad, pero no necesariamente en silencio.

Su corazón retumba con mucha fuerza dentro de su pecho. Es un ruido que comienza a taladrar su cabeza provocándole un inmenso dolor, y el dolor se va a volver insoportable porque hay un miedo atroz que lucha por escapar a través de su garganta reseca, pero para que esto no pase, tiene que tomar control de sí mismo ayudándose del entrenamiento que ha recibido prácticamente toda su vida.

Hace respiraciones profundas y continuas, hasta que su corazón comienza a latir más o menos con normalidad, el dolor de cabeza se va, y el miedo ya no toma forma de un ensordecedor y desesperado grito.

Después se sienta en lo que reconoce que es su cama.

- Otra pesadilla. –

Durante toda la noche ha tenido pesadillas que olvida inmediatamente cuando despierta, aunque lo único que consigue recordar es que era un niño y miraba una pantalla, quizás era la televisión, pero se alegra de olvidar el resto del feo sueño.

En cuanto se siente con fuerzas, se levanta y va al baño en busca del frasco de pastillas para dormir.

Pero las pastillas no son de ayuda.

. . .

Un nuevo día comienza, y tres tortugas adolescentes, arrastrando los pies, se dirigen al dojo para la práctica matutina.

El Maestro, y el alumno más disciplinado, ya están esperándolos.

- Miguel Ángel, Donatelo, Rafael, - habla el Maestro Splinter con enfado - se han retrasado por 20 minutos. -

Los tres chicos se ven agotados, como si hubieran estado fuera toda la noche.

- Pero Sensei, - dice Miguel Ángel con una voz débil – no pude dormir. –

- Yo tampoco Sensei. – dice Donatelo.

- Ni yo. – dice Rafael.

- ¿Debido a qué? –

Splinter se muestra inflexible.

Ya en otras ocasiones sus hijos han acudido tarde a la práctica de la mañana por desvelarse la noche anterior en actividades propias de su jovial edad, como jugar videojuegos, ver películas o salir de parranda con el amigo Casey.

- Tuve la más fea de las pesadillas. – dice Miguel Ángel aún con más cansancio.

- Yo también Sensei. – dice Donatelo con pesar, como no queriendo admitir que a su edad todavía tenga pesadillas.

- Y yo. – admite también Rafael.

- Hijos, tienen que ser capaces de asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. Si anoche vieron una película de terror, sabían perfectamente que no podrían conciliar un buen sueño, pero esto no es motivo ni excusa para llegar tarde a la práctica. –

- Eso es lo peor, Sensei, - dice Rafael – no vimos ninguna peli de miedo. –

- De hecho – dice Donatelo – fuimos a dormir a una hora adecuada. –

- Como apenas antier ya nos habías llamado la atención, - dice Miguel Ángel - nos acostamos tempranito para despertar más frescos que una lechuga, pero amanecimos "en la calle de la amargura". Rimó, y eso que mi cerebro no está bien despierto. -

Splinter se aproxima más a sus hijos para examinarlos detenidamente.

Una mirada agotada color ámbar, otra color avellana igualmente cansada, y una triste mirada azul, no mienten.

- Tal vez algo que hayan comido fue lo que les causó las pesadillas. –

- Es probable. – dice Donatelo.

– ¿Probable? – dice Rafael - Si lo único que comimos fue una pizza tamaño familiar cada uno. -

Splinter permanece en silencio, evaluando la situación.

Sabiendo lo estricto que es su Maestro y que no hay manera de que puedan regresar a la cama, las tres cansadas tortugas toman su lugar para comenzar el entrenamiento.

Leonardo mira a sus hermanos, después mira a su Maestro.

- Sensei, creo que sería mejor cancelar el entrenamiento, al menos por este día. Mis hermanos no están en condiciones. –

Rafael, Donatelo y Miguel Ángel miran a Leonardo, después a su Maestro, con una frágil esperanza.

- Precisamente estaba pensando en esa opción, hijo. – dice Splinter no sin dar un suspiro – Ah… Por hoy no habrá entrenamiento. –

Las tres cansadas tortugas celebrarían dando brincos y gritos de júbilo, pero prefieren retirarse a dormir.

Splinter y Leonardo los miran alejarse.

- Leonardo, tienes que vigilar con mayor esmero todo lo que tus hermanos se llevan a la boca. –

- Hai Sensei. –

Splinter se da cuenta que su hijo mayor está muy preocupado por sus hermanos. Pone su mano sobre un hombro tenso.

- Yo les prepararé un té que les ayudé a conciliar el sueño, mientras tanto, tú puedes disponer del tiempo libre como mejor te plazca. -

– Me gustaría ayudarte. -

Splinter asiente.

Padre e hijo van para la cocina.

A Splinter le gustaría que sus otros hijos fueran tan disciplinados como su hijo mayor: tiene una rutina de ejercicios extra a las lecciones diarias, cultiva su mente y su espíritu con diversas artes, y su alimentación es estrictamente vegetariana y balanceada; pero afortunadamente cada uno de ellos tiene su propia personalidad, personalidad que no podrá manifestarse en este día, de lo contrario, Miguel Ángel hubiese dicho que las pesadillas las causó algún fantasma o monstruo, y le hubiese pedido a Donatelo que instalara cámaras de vigilancia en todas las habitaciones para comprobar que no hubiera ningún monstruo bajo la cama…

Aunque, si Miguel Ángel le hubiese pedido a Donatelo la instalación de las cámaras, seguramente Donatelo lo hubiese pensado dos veces, porque ya en otra ocasión, cuando eran niños, instaló cámaras sólo para comprobar lo que habían visto en una película.

La labor fue tan tediosa, que en último día de revisión de las grabaciones, halló a su pequeño Donatelo durmiendo sobre el frío piso, y estaba tan agotado, que no se despertó cuando fue llevado a su cama, sino hasta la mañana siguiente.

Fue inútil todo el esfuerzo de Donatelo; las cámaras no grabaron nada fuera de lo normal, pero Donatelo, siendo un niño tan creativo, borró todo lo que había grabado y utilizó las cintas y las cámaras para algo de mayor provecho: las utilizó para crear el primer sistema de seguridad de su hogar.

Splinter ya van rumbo a las habitaciones de sus cansados hijos, y Leonardo lleva la charola con tres tazas y una jarra que contiene un té especial que ayuda a dormir.

De repente, Leonardo ve algo de reojo.

Se detiene, y voltea.

Hay una pequeña figura color amarillo marfil asomándose cautelosamente desde el umbral de su habitación.

El rostro de esta figura refleja una gran angustia.

Leonardo asiente, como diciéndole a esa figura, que sus hermanos están bien.

Satisfecho con la respuesta, la pequeña figura desaparece dentro de la oscuridad de la habitación.

Leonardo se apresura a alcanzar a su padre antes de que se dé cuenta que se ha rezagado y crea que no quiere ayudar a sus hermanos.

Al contrario, Leonardo siempre ha estado al pendiente de sus hermanos menores, pero hay "algo" que los ha acosado desde niños, y no ha hallado el modo de cómo destruirlo… todavía.

-69-

**N/A**:

**1**La estrofa del inicio es el intro de una serie que me encanta: La Dimensión Desconocida.

**2**Baku es un ser fantástico de la mitología japonesa. Es un ser benigno que se comen las pesadillas y los malos espíritus.

-:-

A mí me encantan las historias de magia como Harry Potter, El Señor de los Anillos, El Jinete del Dragón, Una Historia sin Fin, etc., etc., y también historias de lo sobrenatural como Eso, El Resplandor, Pesadilla a 20 000 pies, El Exorcista, La Dimensión Desconocida, etc., etc.,

así que no pude resistirme a escribir este fic cuando mi musa me dio la idea,

solo que,

el fic lo escribí hace mucho tiempo, y si no lo había publicado es porque no estaba segura si debía hacerlo, pero finalmente me decidí después de ver tres dibujos en Deviantart.

Este descubrimiento significó mucho para mí, porque así supe que no soy la única que cree que los ositos de peluche protegen a los niños de las pesadillas,

y Ogima no podía ser la excepción,

o al menos no en la Dimensión Desconocida de Yunuen.

^.^

Si quieres echarles un vistazo a los dibujos que digo, estos son los links (tienes que copiarlos y pegarlos en tu buscador y agrega la h las dos t los : y diagonal diagonal):

begemott. deviantart gallery/ ?offset=48#/art/sweet- halloween- dreams-42197587?_sid = 4b34d59b

thatsummersguy. deviantart art/ Dream- Defender- 287671564

justmetd. deviantart art/ Teddy- Bears- 282825315

Gracias por leer otro alucinado fic mío.

^.^


End file.
